mision semi dios
by merimoru
Summary: les presento una historia de dioses algo diferente pues esta tiene a los personages de naruto y con ellos las parejas mas lindas SASUSAKU NEJITEN NARUHINA SHIKATEMA SAIINO GAAMATSU leanla no se arrepentiran.
1. el comienso parte 1

**Hola amigos míos como están yo excelente de poder escribir para ustedes una vez mas mi segundo fanfic espero que les guste y si no les gusta no lo lean y punto como sea les are unas aclaraciones:**

***naruto y compañía no me pertenecen**

***Sakura: hija de Poseidón- Ino hija de afrodita-hinata: hija de Artemis-tenten: hija de ares-temari: hija de hades-matsuri hija de Hermes.**

***naruto: hijo de Zeus-sasuke: hijo de nix-gaara: hijo de hades-shikamaru: hijo de atenea-sai: hijo de hefesto-neji: hijo de Artemis.**

**Lo se lo se no puse a sasuke como hijo del dios de la guerra en realidad lo puse como hijo de la diosa de la noche nix porque cuando estaba leyendo sobre dioses para hacer bien el fanfic la encontré q todos sus hijos son malos pues su reino es la noche y su casa el infierno así que me pareció lo indicado, además era ella o némesis la diosa de la venganza. **

el comienso parte 1

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de new york, el sol estaba asomándose por el horizonte y cuatro chicos y una y una mujer de apariencia joven (aunque tenía más años que el sol XD), hablaban en un video conferencia:

-muy bien repasemos el plan-dijo la señorita.

-acaso no confía en nosotros vieja tsunade-dijo un rubio con cara de ofendida.

-no naruto no es que no confié en ustedes yo no confió en ti que es diferente y! NOME DIGAS VIEJA ¡-le grito al rubio.

-matsuri y yo ya hablamos con sus padres para q les digan la verdad y los manden al campamento-dijo una chica de conguitos.

-les explicaron la rezón de por que deben ir?-pregunto un azabache con su típica voz fría.

-si y todos están de acuerdo-dijo una oji negra-por el bien de sus hijos/as y las personas que los rodean.

-muy bien solo esperen y vendrán-dijo la mujer rubia.

-excelente ya terminamos porque tengo hambre-dijo naruto.

-si terminamos-dijo de mala gana sasuke.

Todos se desconectaron.

*en la casa de sakura*POV SAKURA

Venia caminando de la escuela, hoy avía sido un día tranquilo. Cuando llague a mi casa vi a mi mama que estaba sentada en el sillón, me hizo seña con la mano para sentarme esto no me daba buena espina, cuando me senté su cara era seria confirmado esto no era algo bueno.

-hija quiero decirte algo muy importante algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo y sé que al principio será difícil de entender pero-en ese momento vi que a mi mama se le empezaron a cristalizar los ojos como si fuera a llorar-debes creerme.

-mama que pasa me estas asustando-y era cierto nunca vi a mi mama de esa manera me asustaba que pudiera decirme que soy adoptada o algo así.

-recuerdas que dije que tu padre se avía ido al océano por el trabajo-me dijo por un lado me relaje pues no me iba a decir que era adoptada, asentí y ella siguió-veras eso tiene un poco de verdad y un poco de mentira pues tu padre si se fue a trabajar al océano pero no en un barco.

Yo ya no entendía nada como puede trabajar en el océano sin barco-no entiendo-le dije.

-tu padre vive en el mar porque él es Poseidón-cuando dijo eso yo quede en shock ósea que Poseidón no es un dios griego y los dioses griegos no son un mito y no existen.

-si no me crees ven te mostrare algo-mi mama se levantó y yo fui detrás de ella llegamos al sótano y de una caja saco un cuadro echo con caracoles, me lo dio y fue a buscar otra cosa.

-¿qué es?-mire la foto y había un hombre junto con mi mama tenía una varaba castaña oscura y el pelo del mismo color una remera blanca y unos pantalones de shean azul, ambos estaban abrasados y él tenía un tridente en la frote los ojos y volví a mirar si era un tridente me sorprendí pero de pronto mi madre dijo "lo encontré" la mire y me sorprendí en su mano tenia tenia.

-esto te lo dejo tu padre antes de marcharse-se acercó a mí y puso un dedo en la foto y dijo-este es tu padre esta foto fue de cuando tenía un mes de embarazo él se marchó cuando tenías 1 año y medio.

-y eso?-pregunte señalando el tridente-sirve?

-a que te refieres?-me pregunto.

-si puedo mover las aguas con eso?-le pregunte ella me sonrió me lo dio y dijo

-no se tu deberías probarlo y decirme-Luego de eso tome la foto y el tridente las dos nos dirigimos a la sala de estar y ella me dijo-ahora que te lo dije debes irte.

-¿por qué?-dije con aires de alteración.

-porque es peligroso que te quedes con los humanos a los 16 los semi dioses empiezan a despedir un olor que solo detectan los monstruos, los dioses y cualquier otra criatura mitológica-tenía la mirada entre seria y preocupada así que debía ser verdad-así que empaca tus cosa mañana por la mañana te pasaran a buscar.

Yo le hice caso y me fui a empacar sin saber que encontraría a varios de mis amigos en ese campamento.

FIN POV SAKURA

*en la casa de ino*POV INO

Estaba llegando de la escuela hoy estuve hablando con mis mejores amigas sakura, hinata, tenten, matsuri y temari y mis amigos naruto, gaara, neji y sasuke. Al tocar la puerta me abrió mi papa y quien más podría abrirme vivimos solos mi mama se fue cuando tenía dos años pero no logro recordarla mi papa dice que era muy hermosa y que mis ojos son iguales a los de ella.

-Buenos días cariño ¿cómo estuvo la escuela?- pregunto mi padre mientras serraba la puerta

-aburrida como siempre-le respondí mientras iba a mi evitación deje mi mochila y fui a la cocina donde papa estaba cocinando-sabes creo que la dislexia está aumentando.

-¿segura cariño?-pregunto sin dejar de cocinar sino seguro que se le quemaba todo.

-SIP-luego puse la mesa. Mientras comíamos a mi papa se le notaba un poco de preocupación en su mirada así que no resistí mas y le pregunte-¿te pasa algo pa?

Papa suspiro y me dijo-ino linda debo decirte algo muy importante-luego se levanto de la mesa abrió uno de los aparadores y metió la mano hasta tocar el fondo de ahí saco un espejo de mano de los antiguos y me lo dio yo deje de comer y lo tome-es de parte de tu madre me dijo que te lo diera a los 16.

-es hermoso-dije emocionada pues casi nunca hablábamos de mama y es lindo saber que ella se preocupaba por mi sino no me hubiese dado esta hermosa reliquia-¿era de mama?

-si-mi padre se arrodillo a mi altura porque yo estaba sentada y me dijo-di espejo enséñame y luego nombra o cosa que quieras.

Yo pensando que era un juego le seguí la corriente y dije-espejo enséñame a mama-de pronto el espejo largo una luz dorada y en vez de reflejarme veía a una mujer muy hermosa de pelo castaño claro y ojos celestes con un vestido griego blanco y dorado y con brazaletes dorados-¿qué?-fue lo único que alcance a articular pero mi papa me dijo

-es tu madre-yo lo mire desconcertada pero vi que el miraba a la chica como inmotivado por su belleza.

-¿co como es posible?-pregunte, el se levanto, me miro y dijo

-su nombre es afrodita la diosa del amor y la belleza-yo me quede en shock como una diosa podía existir que no eran mitos.

-mi mama una diosa-dije en vos baja pero mi papa logro oírme

-si yo tampoco lo creía al principio mero es por eso que no puedes concentrarte en la escuela, y por lo que te cuesta leer cualquier idioma que no sea griego pues esta conectado con tu cerebro y el de porque no te puedes conectar simple porque siempre estas alerta son los reflejos que te salvan en una batalla.

Después de eso, no sabía que decir unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin permiso, cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando a mares pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad porque pude conocer a mi mama no en persona pero pude ver cómo era y para mí eso era mucho porque no savia si alguna vez la volvería a ver, mi papa me abrasaba con fuerza yo lo abrase y dije-gracias-

El me miro con tristeza no entendía por qué y luego dijo-ahora debes irte al campamento mestizo para estar a salvo.

-¿por qué?-pregunte muy extrañada porque nunca hoy hablar de ese campamento.

-para que estés a salvo porque si hay dioses también hay…

-monstruos-dije con mi mejor cara de horror.

-exacto-dijo mi padre-mañana vendrán por ti así que ve a empacar sí.

-si –dije luego tome el espejo y mi papa dijo que dijera "fin "para que vuelva a ser un espejo ordinario así que lo hice y la imagen de mi mama desapareció termine de comer lo que me faltaba y fui a mi evitación y me puse a empacar de pronto sonó mi celular era sakura así que atendí.

FIN POV INO


	2. el comienso parte 2

el comienso parte 2

* Casa de temari y gaara * POV Gaara

Estaba en mi evitación todavía no podía procesar tanta información junta, MI padre el que creía muerto el que nos abandono a mi mama, a mi hermana y a mí, el que avía sufrido un oxidante cuando yo tenía 1 año, está vivo y es el dios del inframundo; era imposible y menos podía pensar con los gritos de mi hermana diciendo "GAARA ABRE LA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE". Así es solo mi hermana pues mama murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía 11 años desde entonces vivo con mi hermana y una amiga de nuestra madre viene a cuidarnos pero solo algunas horas pues sabe que nos podemos cuidar solos.

-HERMANO REPETO TU PRIVASIDAD TOCANDO LA PUERTA PERO REAFIRMO MI AUTORIDAD ENTRANDO DE TODOS MODOS-en ese momento en el que ella iba a tirar la puerta abajo yo la abrí y mi hermana cayó al suelo, me reía por dentro pero se me paso cuando vi su cara de enojo al levantarse pero como siempre seguía igual de inexpresivo-como te atreves a hacerme eso hermanito.

Pero cuando cría que iba a golpearme con todo empezó a hacerme cosquillas no entendía, pero después de unos minutos no aguante mas y me empecé a reír ella era la única que podía hacer que me expresara ninguna otra lo avía logrado más que mi mama-ya ya para- le decía entre risas.

-está bien- dijo y paro de hacerme cosquillas se sentó en mi cama y me dijo-ven- mientras me asía señas para que me sentara yo le hice caso porque si no lo hacía me iba a tirar de la oreja asta sentarme ella misma.

-sé que es difícil de creer y a mí también me costo-empezó a hablar-pero debía decírtelo y mas a esta edad que es cuando debemos mudarnos.

-¿a dónde? y ¿Por qué?-pregunte volviendo mi cara fría e inexpresiva como siempre.

-al campamento mestizo porque a los 16 los Semi dioses están muy expuestos a que los ataquen los monstruos como el mino tauro o la hidra- la mire algo confundido.

-pero esos no están muertos desde hace siglos-pregunte.

-no- me dijo seria-puedes eliminarlos pero volverán si tienes suerte duraran una vida muertos.

-¿y porque no fuiste el año pasado cuando tenias 16? ¿Por qué te arriesgaste a quedarte?-le pregunte ella me abraso y dijo "porque tenía que protegerte hermanito", luego de eso me revolvió los pelos de la cabeza y me dijo que empezara a preparar mi maleta porque partiríamos mañana por la mañana y eso hice.

FIN POV GAARA

POV TEMARIO

Después de consolar a gaara me dirigí a mi habitación allí me puse a empacar.

FIN POV Temari

*en la casa de neji y hinata*POV HINATA

Padre nos avía llamado a mi hermano neji y a mí para hablar de algo importante o por lo menos eso era lo que la sirvienta nos avía dicho, nos levantamos de la mesa pues estábamos asiendo la digestión. Nos paramos y fuimos al llegar tocamos la puerta y escuchamos un "pase" del lado de adentro, entramos y vi dos arcos sobre el escritorio uno blanco y otro negro, nos sentamos y padre comenzó a hablar:

-hijos míos-nada bueno seguía después de eso-les quería comenta que mañana por la mañana partirán a un campamento donde se quedaran todo el año y volverán en las próximas vacaciones-se los dije.

-¿por qué?-hoy decir a neji pero sin una sola expresión en la cara.

-porque es peligroso que se queden aquí-dijo padre-además su madre me izo prometer que a los 16 les diría el secreto-termino de decir luego lo vi ir a una biblioteca que tenia detrás suyo y de ahí sacar una foto la puso sobre la mesa y dijo-esta es su madre.

La vi detenidamente era una mujer de ojos marrones, pelo negro azulado como el mío atado en una cola baja como el de neji, vestía un vestido griego de color blanco y en la mano derecha tenía un arco blanco y en la espalda un aljaba de piel donde tenía varias flechas-e esa es mama-dije todavía mirando la foto pues no la recordaba porque se fue cuando yo tenía 1 año y neji tenía 2.

-si-dijo mi padre-ella quería que estuvieran a salvo y por eso quería que los mandara al campamento.

-a salvo de que dijo neji mirando la foto y luego a padre.

-de los monstruos- padre suspiro y dijo-porque ustedes son Semi dioses-yo estaba en shock y no se me callo la foto porque justo la avía dejado sobre la mesa luego mi padre dijo-empaquen sus cosas que mañana a las 8 am los llevare a tomar el micro al campamento mestizo ya pueden retirarse.

Neji y yo salimos de la oficina y en silencio subimos las escaleras asta nuestras evitaciones y cuando estaba en la puerta me puse a llorar, neji que todavía no avía entrado a la zulla me abraso y me pregunto por qué lloraba-estoy feliz-le dije él se separo y me miro con cara de no entender-porque a mama si le preocupamos-termine de decir el me abraso y dijo:

-lose ahora vamos que tenemos que empacar-al terminar de decir eso no separamos y cada uno se fue a su pieza y por alguna razón presentía que mañana iba a ser un día largo.

FIN POV Hinata

POV Neji

Al enterarme que mi mama era una diosa no savia que decir, ya estaba en mi evitación y hinata tenía razón se siente bien saber que nuestra madre que no avía visto desde los 2 años se interesaba por nosotros. Tome mi valija y comencé a empacar, cuando termine me fui a dormir porque seguro seria un largo día.

FIN POV Neji

**Muy bien amigos terminamos con la introducción se podría decir a mi fanfic, que como era muy larga tuve que cortarla en dos pero tranquilos no sangro XD comenten y etc. besos y chauuuu.**


	3. AL CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO

**¡AL CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO! un viaje bastante largo**

Ya era de mañana y todos estaban en la terminal de autobús, cuando entraron todos se vieron sorprendidos porque tenten, matsuri, naruto y sasuke estaban con un bolso(o mochila en el caso de los chicos) que tenían con la ropa que usaban en la misión.

-¿ustedes que hacen aquí?-pregunto uno señalando a los 4.

-los llevaremos al campamento-dijo con toda naturalidad matsuri.

-ósea que ustedes sabían y nunca nos dijeron-dijo sakura enojada con sus amigas.

-sí y lo sentimos mucho, estábamos en una misión pero no fingimos ser sus amigas eso fue verdad-dijo tenten.

-lo juran-dijo temari con su cara de enfado.

-lo juramos-dijeron los 4 aun que sasuke fue obligado.

Luego de eso, llego un bus de color plateado con letras griegas al costado que los mestizos lograron leer perfectamente que decía campamento mestizo. Lo nuevos mestizos despidieron a sus padres, y pusieron su equipaje en el maletero y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un centauro (así es un centauro) tenten que estaba adelante dijo:

-hola kakashi tiempo sin verte-dijo con una sonrisa y luego subió.

-hola tenten mas o menos un mes-dijo con su sonrisa escondida en su tapa bocas.

-¿usted es un centauro cierto? pregunto sakura mientras subía con ino al lado.

-pues eso me dijeron desde que nazi-dijo asiéndose el gracioso a lo que ambas se rieron un poco.

-Ho hola señor-dijo hinata siendo con neji.

-hmp hola-dijo neji.

-hola y díganme kakashi-luego subió temari y dijo-hola temari el debe ser gaara ¿no?

-si mi hermano-dijo temari.

-hola-dijo gaara con su típica cara fría.

-hola kakashi mira lo que te traje-dijo matsuri dándole una manzana toda roja.

-gracias matsuri-dijo tomándola y de dos mordiscos se la comió toda.

-¡HOLA KAKASHI ¡-dijo naruto saltando adentro del bus.

-naruto tan hiperactivo como siempre-dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-hmp-dijo cierto azabache subiendo.

-también me agrada verte sasuke-dijo kakashi-veo que aun no hablas mucho.

El solo lo ignoro y siguió de largo cuando llego a la parte de de atrás vio los asientos con un cartel con el nombre de cada uno y el único asiento libre era el que estaba al lado de sakura así que sin más remedio se fue a sentar a su lado. Ella estaba mirando por la ventana hasta que se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo miro.

-hola sasuke-dijo con una sonrisa.

-hmp-pronuncio el azabache.

-¿cómo es vivir en el campamento sasuke?-le pregunto a sasuke.

El no respondió así que decepcionada sakura se dio media vuelta y se puso a dormir y sasuke izo lo mismo pero mirando para el otro lado.

*gaamatsu*

-y ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto matsuri a gaara.

-bien ¿y tú?-le respondió gaara, a él no le molestaba hablar con matsuri como con las otras chicas que no fueran su hermana.

-bien, estoy emocionada por volver al campamento ase 1 mes que no voy-a la castaña también le gustaba hablar con gaara era el único chico con el que tenía confianza-apuesto a que te divertirás mucho en el campamento y como tú y tu hermana son los únicos hijos de hades tendrán una cabaña para ustedes solos.

-y tu cabaña ¿con quién la compartes?-pregunto gaara acercándose a matsuri.

-con mis hermanos y hermanas y con los mestizos no definidos ósea que no se sabe quién es su padre o madre divino-dijo la chica acercándose con un leve sonrojo y así se juntaron en un tierno beso, por suerte se avían sentado en el fondo y todos estaban dormidos.

*nejiten*

Tenten se despertó de sus sueños y vio que neji seguía durmiendo se veía tan lindo pensaba, entonces vio que tenía un pelo en la cara y cuando acerco la mano para corrérselo neji corrió la mano de tenten de golpe haciéndola asustar.

-perdón tenten-dijo neji con cara de preocupación viendo su cara de miedo que poco a poco se desvanecía poniendo su cara normal.

-estoy bien-dijo la oji miel-solo me asustaste un poco.

-y ¿Qué ibas a hacer?-pregunto neji volviendo a poner su cara fría.

En ese momento tenten se puso colorada sentía como la sangre le pintaba la cara ella trago saliva y dijo-solo quería correrte el pelo de la cara para cuando despertaras no te entrara en los ojos.

-a pues gracias-dijo neji con un leve sonrojo que disimulo muy bien luego se dio vuelta y se volvió a dormir.

"Por Zeus que me pasa porque estoy tan roja será, será que me gusta neji "pensó tenten y luego fue cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

"tenten es tan linda "pensó neji "pero que digo será, ¿será que me gusta tenten?

*naruhina*

Hinata se avía despertado lentamente, se paro y se fue al baño cuando estaba por tocar la manija alguien de adentro la abrió y da ahí salió naruto, en ese momento el bus se movió por un poso del camino y naruto cayó sobre hinata provocando que se quedaran muy cerca. Naruto que desde que vio a hinata quiso probar sus labios rosados así que termino de cortar la distancia entre ellos y la beso con pación, pero hinata no se quedo atrás y lo beso porque a ella también le gustaba naruto se separaron cuando se quedaron sin aire pero apoyaban sus frentes-hace tiempo que quería hacer eso-dijo recuperando el aire

-yo yo igual-dijo hinata con la respiración agitada-eso quiere decir que somos...

-…Novios ¿si tu quieres?-dijo naruto.

-si si quiero naruto-dijo hinata muy feliz-ahora vamos que si vuelve a doblar el bus no sabemos a dónde vallamos a parar.

Luego de ese momento maravilloso para ambos se fueron a sentar a sus asientos y se pusieron a descansar pero cuando serraban los ojos se escucho un aviso de kakashi por un parlante que avía:

-**ATENCION MESTIZOS ATENCION EN 3 MINUTOS LLEGAREMOS AL CAMPAMENTO ASI QUE VALLAN DESPERTANDO**-dijo por un micrófono para que se escuchara para la parte de atrás.

Todos empezaron a despertarse y a despabilarse para ver por la ventana derecha la entrada del campamento mestizo.


	4. shikatema y saiino

**Comienzan los problemas semi-dioses parte 4**

**Holi holi les traigo la cuarta parte de misión semi-dios nos leemos luego**

Luego de ese aviso todos los semi dioses se fueron despabilando y tomando los bolsos de mano que traían el bus freno y todos empezaron a bajar, cuando bajaron vieron un enorme árbol era un pino que irradiaba un campo de fuerza y dos pasos mas adelante avía un arco de madera pintado de plateado con algunas flores de decoración, sasuke entro seguido por los demás al entrar vieron un hermoso lugar avía una enorme casa en el centro cabañas del lado derecho y un comedor grande con muchas mesas rodeando un fogón que estaba apagado y del otro lado avía una mini arena de lucha al costado avía un campo de arquería y jabalina Y en la punta izquierda la cruzaba un rio donde practicaban canotaje y por ultimo en el fondo avía un enorme galpón de chapa con tres chimeneas de las cuales salía humo.

-es hermoso-dijo Sakura.

-si que lo es-dijo tenten.

-vamos tenemos que ir a la casa grande-dijo matsuri arrastrándolas a las dos asta allá.

Al llegar entraron y subieron unas escaleras asta llagar a una oficina tocaron la puerta y escucharon un "pase" del otro lado, entraron y vieron a una señora de unos 30 años (aunque tenga muchos mas) con el pelo rubio atado en dos colitas bajas ojos celestes y piel clara sentada detrás de un escritorio con una copa de vino en la mano y a su lado una ninfa de piel pálida, ojos y pelo negros con un cerdito rosado entre sus brazos.

-excelente chicos han traído a los mestizos a salvo-dijo mirando a sasuke, naruto, tenten y matsu luego miro a los nuevos y dijo-bienvenidos al campamento mestizo espero que se sientan a gusto mi nombre es tsunade hija de Dionisio y ella es shisune una ninfa de los animales-

-gracias-dijeron todos lo nuevos.

-ya terminamos con la misión vieja tsunade ya puedo irme-dijo naruto con ganas de ir a comer ramen.

**-¡NO ME DIGAS VIEJA NARUTO!-**y luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-auch-se quejo el rubio frotándose la cabeza.

-bueno ya pueden retirarse a y naruto tenten matsuri y sasuke los guiaran a sus cabañas-termino de decir la directora.

Todos salieron a fuera y empezaron a caminar llegaron a las cabañas y tenten dijo-muy bien yo llevare a Ino temari y gaara a su cabaña naruto tu lleva a neji y a hinata sasuke tu a Sakura y matsuri tu acompáñame ¿si?

-Ok-dijeron todos.

*Con Ino*

-muy bien esta es tu cabaña Ino-dijo tenten mostrándole la cabaña numero 7.

-que linda-dijo Ino entrando-y quien mas vive aquí-dijo viendo las literas que tenían cosas enzima.

-tus hermanastras-dijo tenten-bueno ya me voy, nos vemos en media hora en el comedor.

-adiós-dijo Ino luego fue a una cama que estaba desocupada y puso sus cosas, admiro la cabaña por unos segundos y luego se fue a ver por una ventana que tenía a su derecha. Cuando se asomo vio a un chico de cabellos negros y piel blanca que estaba pintando un cuadro, ella salió de la cabaña y camino asía donde estaba el chico tres pasos antes de llegar el chico volteo y dijo-¿se te ofrece algo?

-a yo solo quería ver que estabas pintando-se excuso Ino con las mejillas algo ruborizadas.

El chico se paro de donde estaba pintando y le mostro el lienzo-por cierto soy sai hijo de hefesto tu debes ser nueva ¿no?

-a si me llamo Ino hija de afrodita -decía mientras miraba la hermosa pintura de un bosque con un lago y flores por todos lados luego se giro asía donde estaba el y le extendió la mano-mucho gusto sai.

-el gusto es mío-sai tomo su mano y la beso luego se enderezo y la vio a los ojos era realmente hermosa.

-¿creí que los hijos de hefesto solo hacían armas?-pregunto Ino curiosa.

-si, mis hermanos hacen eso pero yo prefiero pintar porque no solo soy hijo de un dios sino que también soy hijo de una musa y las artes se me dan mejor-le explico.

-ah-dijo la rubia cuando de pronto su estomago gruño-perdón creo que tengo hambre.

-entonces vamos al comedor-le dijo el peli negro.

Los dos se encaminaron asía el comedor mientras hablaban de cosas de la vida.

*con temari*

Una chica peli dorado estaba terminando de desempacar para poder ir a comer mientras que su hermano menor estaba acostado en una de las muchas camas que avía en la cabaña. Había un silencio de ultratumba en aquella cabaña hasta que la chica hablo-que bueno que tenemos esta cabaña para nosotros dos ¿no gaara?

-supongo-dijo el peli rojo con los ojos serrados-tengo hambre-se levanto de su cama y miro a su hermana-¿vienes?

-no aun me falta terminar de desempacar unas cosas pero te alcanzo en cuanto termine-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-okay-

Un minuto después ya había terminado de desempacar se dispuso a salir de la cabaña y encaminarse al comedor cuando de pronto se tropezó con algo o mas bien con alguien, se había tropezado con un chico de cabello negro atado en una coleta que estaba sentado en las raíces de un árbol.

-ten cuidado por donde pisas problemática-dijo el chico abriendo los ojos.

-tu ten más cuidado de donde te ubicas cuando duermes vago-le respondió con enojo.

-ven te ayudo-el chico se paro y le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara. Temari la tomo y se levanto-no te e visto en el campamento así que debes ser nueva.

-acertaste soy temari hija de hades-dijo extendiendo su mano en un saludo el la tomo y ella agrego-debes ser hijo de Morfeo ¿no?

-en realidad soy shikamaru hijo de atenea-luego de que el chico termino de decir eso sonó una caracola a lo lejos avisando que era hora de comer-mejor vamos o nos quedaremos sin almuerzo.

-si-

Los dos se fueron al comedor y shikamaru se fue a la mesa de atenea junto con sus hermanos, temari se sentó en la de hades con su hermano y se detuvo a ver las otras mesas. En la mesa de su derecha se encontraba un único chico comiendo ramen era naruto en la de su izquierda vio a Sakura sentada también sola luego miro asía atrás y logro ver a Ino sentada con muchas chicas y chicos que deban ser sus hermanastros, lego vio la mesa de los demás en la mesa de ares estaba tenten a las luchas con sus hermanos en la de Artemis todos comían tranquilamente incluyendo a neji y a hinata, en la mesa donde se encontraba sasuke había solo cinco chicos con pinta de sombríos y por ultimo vio la mesa de Hermes reconociendo a matsuri juagando y asiendo tonterías con sus hermanos y hermanas. Volteo y vio a su hermano mirando el la dirección donde estaba matsuri –te gusta ¿cierto?

-¿q-que?-articulo palabra tartamudeando el peli rojo.

Temari rio y dijo-me caería bien como cuñada-y vio como a su hermano se le coloreaban las mejillas.

**Muy bien eso es todo por hoy nos vemos pronto amigos a y en el próximo cap. are un especial naruhina.**


	5. IMPORTANTE MENSAJE

**IMPORTANTE**

**LES PIDO PERDON POR NO ESTAR ACTIVA CON LA HISTORIA ES QUE ULTIMAMENTE ENTRE TAREAS, ESCUELA Y UN MONTON DE OTRAS COSAS NO E PODIDO ASI QUE PARA ORGANISARME DURANTE A EPOCA DE CLASES SUBIRE MAXIMO 2 CAPITULOS AL MES, LO SE ES MUY CORTO PERO LA SECUNDARIA NO ES FACIL Y MIS PROFESORES ME LA HACEN PEOR. PERO PROMETO SUBIR EN LAS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO(QUE HAY SI VOY A ESTAR MUY PERO MUY AL PEDO)MAS CAPITULOS MAS O MENOS DOS O TRES POR SEMANA UN BESO ENORME Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**


	6. SASUSAKU

**HOLI HOLI MIS LECTORES COMO ESTÁN YO SUPER CONTENTA DE ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES OTRA VEZ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO PORQUE ESTE SERA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO "TRANQUILO", POR QUE DIGO ESO PORQUE EL PRÓXIMO SEGÚN MIS CÁLCULOS YA EMPESARIA SU MISIÓN PERO NO LES QUIERO HACER ESPOILER ASÍ QUE COMENCEMOS:**

**SasuSaku:**

**sakura pov**

una semana Había pasado desde que llegamos al campamento todo era hermoso los bosques los lagos que lo cruzaban los paisajes todo era ideal, tenten nos avía dicho que deviamos unirnos por lo menos a un club naruto me avía contado que se Había unido al club de luchas con sasuke, tenten y neji , sai e ino en el de artes manualidades y costura, hinata y gaara al de arqueria, temari y shikamaru al de estrategias y hinata y yo al de tsunade nos enseño todo lo que sabia sobre medicina y me entrego un pergamino donde explicaba como curar con agua, estaba cansada así que matsuri y yo nos fuimos a comer.

yo estaba terminando de comer cuando giro la cabeza a la mesa de sasuke, estaba hablando con naruto que después de devorar su séptimo plato de ramen fue a sentarse junto a el, de pronto el me mira y yo como acto reflejo volví a mirar mi plato y juraría haberlo visto sonreír lo cual era muy raro en el porque nadie lo avía visto sonreír antes. Termine de comer las tres rabas que quedaban en mi plato y me levante, salí del comedor y empece a camina sin rumbo fijo y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba frente a una gran casa con un cartel escrito en griego arriba cuando mire detenidamente el cartel leí "biblioteca" en mi cara se formo una sonrisa porque me encanta leer, entre y adentro era muchísimo mas grande de lo que se veía afuera tenia millones de estanterías de plata y en cada una barios libros con sus lomos de color acerque a un libro que decía semi-dioses lo tome y era bastante pesado así que lo lleve a una de las muchas mesas que avía y me senté a leerlo, tenia todo tipo de información sobre las personalidades generalizadas de los semi-dioses como por ejemplo que a los hijos de hermes les encanta hacer bromas y chistes. Busque en el indice del libro los hijos de poseidon para ver si mi descripción concordaba con migo y si decía que somos alegres pero que cuando nos enfadamos podíamos ser muy vengativos y era cierto, de pronto me pico el bicho de la curiosidad y busque la descripción mas parecida a la de sasuke asta que la encontré y decía:

hijos de NIX: suelen ser sombríos de piel pálida, con pelo y ojos oscuros como la noche, son mas solitarios que otros semi-dioses su carácter es fuerte y son fríos a la hora de hablar.

-sasuke-dije sonrojadisima pues estaba a escasos centímetros de mi-yo solo estaba-pero me interrumpió diciendo

todo concordaba a la perfección cuando de pronto sentí un susurro en mi oreja-¿que lees sakura?-di vuelta la cabeza y me encontré con sasuke-hmp es cierto la mayoría de mis hermanos y yo somos fríos-dijo leyendo el libro pues todavía estaba abierto en la pagina que leía.

-nunca pensé que estuvieras tan obsesionada con migo como para buscarme en un libro sakura-mientras decía eso puso una sonrisa de medio lado.

-ne era por eso solo estaba leyendo y justo llegaste cuando estaba por esta pagina-salte para defenderme porque obviamente no le iba a decir que estaba buscando su descripción.

-¿y que descubriste?-me pregunto sentándose en una silla a mi lado.

-que al parecer tu madre es la diosa de la noche nix y que tu personalidad y tu forma física concuerdan perfectamente con la descripción.

-vaya que inteligente-dijo sasuke con irónica mirándome con aires de superioridad.

-pues tu ni debes saber de quien soy hija-le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos mi me sentaba bien contra el respaldo de la silla.

-se que te llamas sakura haruno hija de poseidon tienes un tridente regalo de parte de tu padre y que te gusto desde el jardín de niños-cuando termino de decir todo eso me quede en shock tan obvio era que me gustaba.

-e-eso ultimo no es sierto-tartamudee.

lo vi acercarse a mi asta rosar mis labios y dijo-dime que no te gusto y paro-por supuesto que no dije nada y el me beso sus labios eran dulces pero fríos sasuke se separo de mi y me miro yo estaba sonrojada lo podía sentir y me moría de la vergüenza, antes de poder decir algo oímos una caracola sonar tres beses cortadas sasuke se levanto de golpe me tomo de la mano y me llevo asta unas gradas cuando vi su cara pude ver preocupación.

-¿dobe que pasa?-pregunto sasuke soltando mi mano y sentándose al lado de naruto.

-¿que paso para que están todos reunidos?-pregunte.

-estamos en grabes problemas-dijo tenten llegando con neji.

-¿por que? ¿que paso?-pregunto matsuri asustada.

-semi-dioses y semi-diosas-se escucho una una voz desde el centro todos volteamos y vimos a etsunade que estaba en medio su semblante era serio y el de shisune que estaba a su lado tenia cara de preocupación-estamos bajo amenaza-cuando dijo eso todos empezaron a hablar con preocupación-SILENCIO-grito la directora y todos se callaron-para detener el ataque el oráculo de apolo me a revelado quienes serán enviados a esta misión, sus nombres son:

Uchiha Sasuke-Naruto-Hinata Y Neji HIUGA Tenten Sakura Haruno-AMA-Ino Yamanaka Y-Temari Gaara SABAKUNO-Matsuri-SAI-Shikamaru Nara.

y no quiero objeciones y los nombrados acompáñenme a mi oficina pueden retirarse-al terminar de decir eso todo el lugar se despejo y nosotros acompañamos a etsunade a su oficina.

**fin pov sakura**

todos entraron a la oficina de la directora y ella empezó a hablar-muy bien como ya les dije estamos en problemas.

-a que se refiere lady tsunade-pregunto sai siempre tan caballeroso( XD ).

-me refiero a que un semi-dios amenaza con soltar a los titanes de su encierro eterno pero por desgracia cuando nuestro anterior grupo fue a enfrentarlo pero el los aniquilo y rompió el mapa para encontrarlos en seis pedazos y puso a cada uno al cuidado de un monstruo distinto, las ubicaciones y nombres del monstruo están en estos seis sobres*shisune les entrega los sobres mientras tsunade habla*confió en ustedes para esta misión y se que están preparados para esto.

-directora tsunade-esta ves hablo neji-quien sera el líder que comandara esta misión.

-lo e pensado y serán shikamaru y temari ,partirán mañana por la mañana-dijo juntando sus manos sobre su escritorio-pueden retirarse.

-si-dijeron todos y se fueron.

-lady tsunade cree que lo lograran-pregunto shisune temiendo por la vida de esos chicos.

-tan segura como de que pienso ve verme toda una botella de vino tinto ahora mismo-le respondió la directora agarrando un baso y su botella de vino.

-ahí lady tsunade usted no cambia ni en situaciones de vida o muerte-dijo la ninfa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-oing oing-termino diciendo la cerdita en señal de afirmación.

**BUENO TERMINAMOS POR HOY Y TRATARE DE SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO LO ANTES POSIBLE PERO NO PROMETO NADA PARA QUE DESPUÉS NO ME REPROCHEN NADA LOS SUPER QUIERO BESOS Y CHAU CHAU.**


	7. estrategias misiones y amor(gaamatsu)

**como están todos yo contenta de volver pude hacer un espacio en mi agenda para poder adelantar un par de capítulos este capitulo será de gaamatsu así que nos leemos luego.**

_**estrategias misiones y amor(gaamatsu)**_

**_matsuri pov_**

cuando todos salimos de la oficina el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, nadie ni yo podía tragarse lo que les habían dicho asta que Naruto rompió el silencio

-nos vamos a quedar todo el día parados o vamos a empacar-cuando termino de decir eso lo vi tomarle la mano a Hinata ella me avía contado que estaban saliendo y siendo sincera me sentía algo celosa de su felicidad que desde ese día en el que Gaara me beso no nos volvimos a hablar solo cruzamos una que otras miradas pero luego de eso nada mas, y me sentía triste aunque fue mi primer beso y lo disfrute mientras duro-en que tanto piensas-me pregunto Temari que estaba a mi derecha.

-a nada solo que me distraje-le mentí lose pero no me sentía cómoda contándole que extrañaba a un amor no correspondido.

-sabes mi hermano te extraña y se que tu también lo haces-cuando dijo eso no sabia que decir Gaara me extrañaba esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón diera un vuelco de alegría.

-¿lo dices enserio?-vi como Temari asentía con la cabeza estaba tan alegre que podía saltar pero obviamente no lo aria parecería loca en ese momento todos empezaron a caminar pero me avía hundido tanto en mis pensamientos que no sabia a donde íbamos me quede parada un minuto viendo a Gaara por detrás cuando el se volteo juraría que mi cara se estaba volviendo roja.

_**fin pov matsuri**_

_**pov Gaara**_

cuando shikamaru nos dijo que debíamos ir a la sala de reuniones del club al que asistían el y mi hermana aunque no me intereso mucho, empecé a caminar cuando ciento una mirada detrás mío, volteo y era Matsuri ella seguía parada en el mismo lugar en donde estaba así que me acerque para ver que le pasaba porque por alguna razón matsuri me preocupaba mucho.

-¿te pasa algo?-le pregunte.

ella me miro su cara estaba colorada y dijo-Gaara yo-me dijo cuando se paro de puntitas y me beso le correspondí al instante sus labios eran subes y dulces como la miel nos separamos por falta de aire pero sin despegar nuestras frentes-te amo-cuando dijo eso mi corazón se lleno de felicidad y me di cuenta de que era eso lo que sentía por matsuri amor.

-yo también te amo-le dije cuando desde la dirección en la que todos se habían ido se escuchó un grito-!hermano que ternura¡-era Temari cuando dijo eso mi cara se fundió con mi cabello de tan rojo que estaba y la de matsuri ni hablar, ambos volteamos y vimos que todos estaban viendo me moría de vergüenza matsuri me tomo de la mano cuando la vi tenia la cabeza agachada pero pude ver que estaba sonriendo yo sonreí y los dos nos encaminamos con los demás. cuando llegamos todos nos miraban cuando Ino agarro a matsu y se la llevo para un costado.

-vaya Gaara no sabia que eras tan pícaro-pe dijo Naruto pero yo deje mi cara fría y seguí caminado.

_**fin pov Gaara**_

todos caminaron asta la biblioteca caminaron un poco mas asta llegar al fondo shikamaru toco tres ladrillos y un pedazo de la pared se abrió dejando ver un cuarto con estanterías llenas de mapas tanto actuales como antiguos mas libros y una mesa gigante en el centro.

-¿porque yo no sabia de este lugar si estamos en el mismo club?-le pregunto Temari a shikamaru con reproche.

-porque debes haber jugado a captura la bandera por lo menos una vez y el próximo juego es el viernes de la semana que viene-concluyo el peli azabache buscando algo el la estantería, cuando lo encontró lo puso en medio de la mesa y dijo-denme los sobres-Hinata que tenia los seis sobres se los entrego a shikamaru, el los abrió y leyó el nombre de cada monstruo luego los ubico en el mapa de E.E.U.U.-muy bien el primer monstruo es un minotauro ubicado en Texas el segundo una quimera que esta en Los Ángeles, el tercero es el león de nemea ubicado en Colorado, el cuarto medusa la encontraran aquí en Manhattan en la carretera llegando al parque Washington Fort, el quinto es la hidra esta en las costas de florida y el sexto monstruo es la esfinge vive en las vegas.

-tardaríamos demasiado si vamos todos juntos-dijo Sasuke.

-por eso debemos separarnos en grupos de dos y dividirnos-explico Temari-los grupos son Hinata y Naruto, Neji y Tenten, Sakura y Sasuke, Gaara y matsuri, Ino y Sai y por ultimo shikamaru y yo.

-y a quien le toca cada monstruo-pregunto Sai.

-mmm-shikamaru lo pensó dos segundos y dijo-equipo 1(Naruto y Hinata)vayan por el minotauro, equipo 2(Neji y Tenten)el león de nemea, equipo 3(Sakura y Sasuke) la hidra, equipo 4(Gaara y matsuri)la quimera, equipo 5 (Sai e Ino) medusa y equipo 6(Temari y shikamaru) la esfinge.

-¿entendieron?-pregunto Temari a lo que todos asintieron-bueno vallase a dormir que debemos partir a las 5 AM de mañana.

-aaaah por que tan temprano-se quejo Naruto.

-hay Naruto baka no te quejes-dijo Ino.

_**pov Gaara**_

al terminar de organizarnos todos menos matsuri y yo se fueron a sus cabañas yo en cabio decidí acompañar a matsuri a la suya, el camino estuvo en silencio asta que llegamos a la puerta de su cabaña hay nos detuvimos y quedamos frente a frente-buenas noches-le dije y le di un tierno beso en la frente.

-buenas noches-me dijo ella y entro a su cabaña y yo me fui a la mía.

_**fin pov Gaara**_

_**pov matsuri**_

luego de que Gaara me diera ese beso le dije buenas noches y entre a mi cabaña, fui al baño me puse el pijama, me cepille los dientes, salí y me encamine a mi cama para dormir porque mañana seria un día difícil.

**terminamos por hoy así que comenten que leo todos los comentarios a y otra cosa quiero hacer un one-shot pero no me decido por un personaje así que dejo estos tres personajes y comenten cual quieren el que tenga mayor cantidad de votos será el ganador:**

***kanato sakamaki(diabolik lovers)***

***Nico di Angelo(Percy Jackson)***

***Neji Hiuga(Naruto)***


	8. el comienso de la mision(nejiten)

_**Hola aquí melodi anime reportándose a su deber de escritora XD.**_  
_**El comienzo de la misión (nejiten)**_  
**Tenten POV**  
Me levante a las 06:00 AM porque hoy comenzaríamos nuestro largo viaje para encontrar los fragmentos del mapa antes de que suelten a los titanes y destruyan el mundo, además me tocaba hacer equipo con Neji no podía estar mas nerviosa porque en estos días me e dado cuenta que lo quiero pero mucho mas que amigo y de solo pensarlo mis mejillas se vuelven rojas-¿por que el amor debe ser tan complicado?- pensé, desde ese día todos mis sentimientos cambiaron.  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
Estaba terminando mi entrenamiento en el bosque, me gusta entrenar ahí porque es tranquilo, cuando sentí unas gotas en mi cabeza, mire hacia arriba y me encontré con un lluvia justo lo que necesitaba en este momento (adoro el sarcasmo XD) cuando hoy una voz que me dijo-te vas a quedar parada en la lluvia todo el día-voltee y era Neji parado detrás mío con un paraguas negro no pude evitar sonreír porque debo admitirlo adoraba pasar tiempo con Neji el era mi mejor amigo. Lo siguiente que dijo fue-ven si te quedas aquí te vas a resfriar-el se acerco y coloco el paraguas sobre los dos.  
-gracias-le dije con las mejillas coloreándose de apoco-¿que asías por aquí?-le pregunte sin rodeos.  
-venia a buscarte-me dijo sin mirarme-empezaría a llover y te ibas a resfriar en el trayecto de aquí asta tu cabaña.  
-aaaah si te importo-le dije burlándome de el para pasarla bien cuando vi que sus mejillas se enrojecieron.  
-pues... si-me dijo yo me sentí muy alegre de saber que le importo no se por que pero lo izo-porque te quiero.  
Luego de que dijera lo ultimo no sabia que decir "quiero a neji como amigo o algo mas "era lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza en ese momento. Llegamos a mi cabaña y ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos la palabra me despedí y entre para meditarlo todo.  
***FIN FLASBACK***  
Suspire y me termine de cambiar, me arrodille y de debajo de mi cama y saque una lanza que me avía regalado mi padre, era larga y tenia una punta especial que daba electricidad si la tocabas y si giraba la punta se encogía de tamaño bolsillo.

Salí de mi cabaña al comedor a desayunar, cuando llegue estaban todos así que desayunamos rápido y nos dirigimos el aeropuerto en todo el camino lo único que cruzábamos con neji eran miradas pero el no tenia la mirada fría cuando me miraba, no, su mirada era cálida y me hacia sonrojar así que la desviaba rápido pero cuando volvía a mirar el también miraba para otro lado me hacia sentir algo tonta pero prefiero solo verlo a que ni siquiera me mire. Subimos al avión que nos llevaría a mí y a neji a nuestro destino Colorado donde enfrentaríamos al león de nemea y por lo que se su piel es impenetrable por cualquier arma así que no se como lo venceremos.

-¿nerviosa?-cuando hoy esa vos gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y mis sospechas avían sido confirmadas era neji que por fin me dirigía la palabra.

**FIN Tenten POV**

**Neji Pov**

Se que no avía hablado con tenten desde ayer y el no hablarle me estaba consumiendo por dentro aunque en el viaje asía el aeropuerto le dirigí un par de miradas ella desviaba la suya, cuando subimos a avión me decidí en hablarle y le dije-¿nerviosa?-ella me miro sorprendida y me respondió

-algo ¿y tú?-me pregunto con su tierna voz.

-no-la verdad me daban mas nervios que tenten no correspondiera mi amor a que me matara un león y lose hace barios días yo era "neji el cubito de hielo" pero tenten logro cambiarme al principio no lo aceptaba pero aprendí a vivir con ello pero el guardarme estas sentimientos me consumía, pero aun así me mostraba frio con los demás menos con tenten ella asía que saliera a flote lo mejor de mi-se que podremos con ese gatito sobre alimentado.

Ella rio y dijo-creo que es mas que un gatito sobre alimentado-cuando termino de decir eso puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-tenten-dije, ella me miro y yo continúe- quería decirte que yo-no me dejo terminar porque ella continuo.

-yo también te amo neji y no se porque no lo vi antes pero ahora se lo que ciento de verdad-al escuchar lo que dijo sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho y para sellar el pacto la bese el beso duro asta que nos falto el aire y fue obligatorio separarnos-te amo neji.

-yo mas tenten-le respondí luego de eso ella se durmió en mi pecho y en ese momento jure que aria cualquier cosa por protegerla asta daría mi vida.

**FIN POV NEJI**

Cuando llegaron a colorado neji y tenten se dirigieron a las montañas donde seria más probable que este el león de nemea buscaron con mucho sigilo y llegaron a una cueva.

-yo entrare tu quédate aquí tenten-ordeno neji.

-estas loco yo voy a entrar te guste o no-le dijo tenten y en ese momento neji odiaba que fuera tan terca pero no podían quedarse a discutir todo el día.

Entraron a la cueva y no veían nada asta que sintieron una respiración que no era de ninguno de los dos de pronto se escucho un rugido y de un zarpazo el león saco a neji de la cueva-NEJI- grito tenten y fue tras el (aviso no soy buena escribiendo peleas así que tengan compasión XD) cuando llego vio que estaba levantándose del piso lo reviso y vio que solo tenia un pequeño raspón en la mejilla entonces se volteo dispuesta a atacar al león con su lanza así que corrió y lo ataco con odio pero al tocar la piel del león la lanza no le hiso ni un rasguño-mierda-dijo tenten. En ese momento neji tomo su arco y una de sus flechas especiales de bomba y se la lanzo pero tampoco le hiso daño asta que el león se abalanzo sobre tenten pero antes que llegara a tocarle un pelo neji tomo una de sus flechas con soga y se la arrojo al león esta se le ato en el cuello provocando que este callera al piso, neji tirio de la soga asfixiando al león y dejándolo sin vida.

-neji lo venciste-vitoreo tenten cuando fue a besar y abrasar a neji, luego de ese tierno beso los dos le quitaron la piel al león para usarla de armadura y se adentraron a la cueva donde encontraron un pedazo de papel que era una fracción de un mapa en ese momento tenten tomo su celular, llamo y dijo-atento shikamaru encontramos una parte del mapa.

-excelente tenten envíame una foto del mapa-dijo shikamaru del otro lado del celular.

-enseguida-tenten tomo su celular y le saco una foto al pedazo de mapa-y también conseguimos la piel del león de nemea.

-excelente uniré estas piezas con las otras y avisare cuando ya lo tenga listo.

-copiado adiós-tenten colgó pero de pronto una sombra apareció detrás de ella y neji y los atrapo llevándoselos a un lugar desconocido.

_**Creo que este fue el mejor final abierto que he escrito as ahora ¿ustedes que creen? Dejen sus repuestas en los comentarios un eso enorme y chau chau.**_


	9. preguntaaaaaaaa

**Preguntaaaaa**

_**Holi holi les quería preguntar queridos seguidores de las historias que escribo, quería preguntarles si les gustaría que en cuanto termine esta novela (que quedan ya solo dos capítulos) empezara una nueva de naruto pero en ves de semi-dioses serian personajes mitológicos como hadas y hombre lobo y todo eso. Dejen su respuesta aquí en los comentarios que saben que siempre los leo todos porque sus comentarios me dan animo para seguir escribiendo asique un beso enorme y nos leemos luego.**_


	10. la captura(saiino)

**Hola perdón por la tardanza pero ahora que estoy en vacaciones de invierno tengo más tiempo (además de que me esguince el tobillo y no me puedo mover más que al baño) bueno comencemos:**

**_POV INO_**

Sai y yo ya aviamos vencido a la medusa y debo decir que ni una cirugía estética puede hacer algo por su rostro, vi como Sai tomaba su espada y le coto el cuello, en ese momento me dieron ganas de vomitar y dije-¿que haces?

-le corto la cabeza, luego de muerta su cabeza sirve par petrificar a la persona que vea sus ojos, como cuando esta viva pero tu la puedes controlar-luego de decir eso de su mochila saco una tela negra y sin ver envolvió la cabeza del monstruo con eso y la guardo en su mochila-listo.

-¿viste el pedazo de mapa por algún lado?-pregunte buscando el mapa.

-no.

comenzamos a buscar y sin querer tropecé con una piedra, serré los ojos esperando el impacto pero nunca llego cuando los abrí vi que Sai me sostenía me jalo asía el y nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca-Sai-dije en un susurro.

-Ino-me dijo el-nunca e podido decir lo que ciento ni demostrar muchas emociones pero desde que te conocí ese día en el campamento tu te volviste el sol que ilumina mis días y la luna que me acompaña por las noches, en mi estrella favorita entre sientas, la flor mas bella de todas, y quiero decirte que te amo.

al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Sai mi corazón estallaba de alegría y ese poema que me dijo fue sinceramente hermoso-yo también te amo Sai-le dije luego me beso, pero nos separamos por falta de aire-sai.

-si Ino.

-aya esta el pedazo de mapa-dije soltándome de sus brazos y yendo a buscarlo(soy toda una mata pasiones XD ¿sera por eso que no tengo novio? ña)lo tome de entre unas piedras y le tome una foto y se la envié a shikamaru o como le dice temari "el bago" luego lo guarde en mi bolsillo-listo-dije a sai, pero cuando voltee el no estaba-!SAI¡ esto no es gracioso-luego alguien me tomo por la espalda yo, gracias a las clases de lucha logre soltarme dándole una patada en el estomago. me safe y me di vuelta para ver quien era y me encontré con un chico rubio-!quien eres¡

el sonrió de lado y me dijo-me llamo deidara hijo de ares, señorita y si viene con migo sin protestar no abra necesidad de usar la fuerza bruta.

-¡¿que le hiciste a sai?!-le exigí saber.

-te refieres a tu novio, porque no lo vez por tu espejo-me respondió, lo saque y vi a sai mal herido en una jaula-ves lo que pasa si te resiste dulzura.

enojada guarde mi espejo y tome mi espada-no pienso dejarme vencer-dije y corrí para atacarlo el antes de que lo atacara me tiro una especie de bomba, salí disparada asía atrás, choque contra una gran piedra y mi espada a un costado mio, pero me sentía débil por la explocion y el choque.

-que pasa dulzura-me dijo deidara-tan rápido te rindes dijo acercando su palma a mi mejilla pero cuando me toco sentí algo húmedo frotando mi piel, puse mi peor cara de asco y párese que deidara se dio cuenta y retiro su mano y me mostró su palma y tenia...-una boca en cada palma cortesía de mi padre por portarme mal-me dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿que hiciste?-le pregunte para distraerlo mientras agarraba mi espada.

-pues digamos que no se escapa ileso si insultas a un dios-me dijo pero antes de que dijera la ultima palabra yo ya había agarrado mi espada.

-creo que yo gano dije apuntando a su estomago.

-eso crees-me dijo mientras levantaba las monos, yo confiada le dije que si, pero el "escupió" de una de sus manos una bomba pero esta en ves de explotar soltó un gas que me produjo sueño.

al despertar me encontraba en una celda junto con sai, matsuri, gaara, tenten, neji, sakura y sasuke-por fin despiertas dulzura-esa voz no otra ves pensé me voltee y deidara estaba fuera de la celda, luego entro un chico de pelo naranja-deidara veo que trajiste a los dos semi-dioses.

-si el chico fue fácil de atrapar pero la hija de afrodita dio pelea-le respondió.

**FIN POV INO**

-excelente solo falta que konan traiga al hijo de atenea y a la hija de hades y estaremos listos para ponerle una trampa a mi hermanito.

-¡le tocas un pelo a mi hermana y mueres!-le grito gaara al peli naranja.

deidara haciéndose el gracioso le respondió-pain no la tocara konan si-luego de eso se rió un poco hasta que una peli rosa pregunto

-¿a que te refieres con "tu hermanito"?-dijo sakura.

-que naruto no les aviso que tenia un hermanastro. Que pena nunca pensé que me olvidara tan rápido como sea adiós-dijo pain yendo hacia la salida con deidara.

-ino, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto sai.

-si, estoy bien. pero ¿por que no escaparon?-pregunto.

-porque la celda es aprueba de semi-dioses no podemos romperla-dijo matsuri.

-que tal si les mandamos un mensaje a temari para alertarlos de konan-dijo ino sacando su celular.

-bien pensado ino-le dijo tenten.

Ino escribió y envió un mensaje a temari-listo roguemos a los dioses por que les llegue.

_**terminamos por hoy, besos y hasta la próxima.**_


	11. todo depende de naruto

**Holi volví por un rato lo suficiente como para escribir y publicar un cap. comencemos:**

POV SHIKAMARU

terminamos de adivinar el acertijo la esfinge se hiso una humareda de polvo amarillo con olor a azufre, pero no podía dejar de tener la sensación de que nos observaban, cuando de pronto sonó el celular de Temari, ella lo abrió, leyó y luego me miro-Naruto y Hinata ya tienen la última parte del mapa-dijo con emoción y debo admitir que esa sonrisa le quedaba hermosa-shikamaru ¿estás bien?-en ese momento reaccione y me di cuenta que me quede viéndola con cara de idiota durante un rato.

-si-le conteste-veamos cómo queda el mapa armado-en ese momento Temari me dio su celular y empecé a ordenar las fotos que nos avían enviado, al terminar se vio un claro mapa que conducía a la ex isla de circe-como no me lo imagine-dije aun viendo el teléfono.

-tal parece que hasta los hijos de atenea se pueden equivocar-luego de decir eso Temari soltó una pequeña risa, yo gire la cabeza asía mi derecha para regañarla pero no pude, simplemente no pude enfadarme con esa sonrisa que pone es completamente adorable hasta cuesta creer que es hija de hades. En ese momento me arme de valor y le di un tierno beso en los labios.

POV TEMARI

No lo podía creer shikamaru me estaba besando, el me gustaba desde el día que lo vi pero nunca creí que le fuera a gustar. No lo pensé dos veces y le correspondí, pero mi celular sonó con otro mensaje maldije por dentro. Shikamaru que tenía mi teléfono miro el mensaje con cara de enfado y lo leyó, su cara se puso pálida y me dijo-tenemos que irnos ¡rápido!-esto último lo dijo gritando.

-¿pero porque que pasa?-le dije mientras él me tomaba de la mano y los dos salíamos del museo de donde encontramos a la esfinge.

-debemos encontrar a Naruto y rápido-me dijo shikamaru mientras corría.

-¿por qué?-dije mientras agarraba mi celular de la mano de shikamaru y leía el mensaje que decía:

_Temari tu y shikamaru están en peligro konan una semi diosa renegada va tras ustedes, trabaja para un hijo de Zeus llamado pain Naruto es el único que puede detenerlo encuéntrenlo._

Al terminar de leer me quede atónita, y a la vez acelere el paso yendo a la par de shikamaru en ese momento hubo una explosión en una de las columnas del museo, al mirar asía atrás vi a una chica con un arco y flechas, tenía el pelo azul y los ojos color miel que reflejaban una ira intensa. Shikamaru y yo nos escondimos detrás de una estatua y le pregunte-¿quién es? ¿Y qué quiere?

-ella es konan una hija de Apolo renegada y al parecer tiene flechas con bombas, y querer quiere capturarnos-dijo intentando mirar donde estaba konan sin que una flecha le volara la cabeza.

-a que lindo-dije con mucho sarcasmo-yo le meteré mi guadaña por el-no pude terminar de decir eso porque shikamaru me callo y dijo-tranquila tengo un plan-"como siempre" pensé-tu le mandaras un mensaje a Naruto diciendo que su hermanastro está vivo y que está en la isla circe, mientras tanto yo la distraigo.

-entendido-dije en ese momento saque mi teléfono y empecé a escribir.

POV ESCRITORA

Shikamaru salto de detrás de la estatua con una espada con un búho en el mango, calculo y se la arrojo a konan. El cálculo perfecto logro que la espada cortara su arco en dos, pero no solo traía un arco sino que también saco una espada ambos empezaron a pelear hasta que Temari intervino con su guadaña golpeando sin querer a shikamaru, konan aprovecho el momento y les clavo un tranquilizante a los dos y los atrapo en una red.

CON NARUTO Y HINATA

Naruto y Hinata esperaban el mensaje de shikamaru indicándole donde debían reunirse cuando a Naruto le llego un mensaje que decía:

_Naruto tu hermano pain sigue vivo y nos han capturado a todos ve a la isla de circe y vence a pain pero ten cuidado._

-Hinata tenemos que ir a la isla de circe y rápido-al terminar de decir eso el rubio y la oji perla se montaron en el Pegaso de Naruto y salieron volando a la dichosa isla.

**Que pasen buena noche nos vemos**


	12. hechos del pasado parte 1

**Hola queridísimos lectores les traigo la primera parte de un capitulo que explica cómo fue que tenten, naruto, matsuri, sasuke, shikamaru y sai llegaron al campamento mestizo. Todo esto ocurre en lo que naruto tarda en llegar a la isla de circe.**

**Hechos del pasado parte 1**

Konan metió a shikamaru y temari dentro de la celda y les dijo-no intenten escapar la celda está encantada lo único que lograrían es hacerse daño-al terminar de decir eso se retiro del lugar.

-¿cuánto tardaran naruto y hinata?-pregunto temari.

-¿en ser capturados o en llegar hasta acá?-pregunto sasuke.

-¡sasuke no seas malo! ahora toda nuestra fe esta en ellos dos hay que confiar-lo regaño sakura.

-cierto apuesto a que naruto nos salvara como aquella vez cuando nos salvo de los ciclopes-dijo tenten.

-¿y eso cuando ocurrió?-pregunto ino.

-antes de irlos a buscar a ustedes-le respondió sasuke con su cara seria.

-nosotros también ayudamos, pero naruto los venció-dijo matsuri que estaba sentada entre las piernas de gaara.

-¿alguien cuenta la historia?-pregunto sai curioso.

-yo la cuento-dijo sasuke.

FLASHBAK

Naruto y sasuke vivían con la mama de naruto, porque los padres de sasuke murieron cuando él era solo un niño. Jugaban a la pelota en el patio cuando kushina una mujer peli roja los llamo a comer, los dos entraron, se fueron a lavar las manos y se sentaron a comer. -sasuke-dijo kushina que logro obtener la atención del chico azabache-mañana cumples 12 años y ¿me preguntaba que querías de regalo o si querías alguna fiesta? -no quiero nada-respondió el azabache pero por dentro el savia que lo único que quería era ver a sus padres, porque no recordaba nada de ellos lo único que recordaba con claridad era el día en el que kushina le dijo que debía venir a vivir con ella porque sus padres avían fallecido, en ese entonces el solo tenía 5 años. Kushina lo miro con cara de tristeza porque savia lo que estaba pensando pero luego sonrió y dijo-no importa igual te voy a hacer una exquisita torta. -y yo quiero ramen-salto naruto que avía terminado de comer su quinto plato. -bien pueden irse a dormir-dijo la pelirroja a medida que levantaba los platos de la mesa. -vamos sasuke-dijo naruto con su típica alegría. Al llegar a la habitación que compartían los dos, naruto noto que sasuke estaba algo melancólico así que le dijo-yo también extraño a mi padre. -pero no es lo mismo naruto, por lo menos tú tienes a tu mama-dijo sasuke yéndose a su cama. -si te sirve de algo te la comparto también puede ser tu mama-al terminar de decir eso naruto logro sacarle al azabache una pequeña sonrisa, ambos se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir sin saber lo que les esperaría mañana. AL OTRO DIA Naruto y sasuke se encaminaban a la escuela cuando a lo lejos se escucho u n grito-¡espérenos!-frenaron de golpe y al darse vuelta vieron a dos chicas una con el pelo castaño claro y la otra más oscuro acercándose. Al estar en frente de los cuatro se saludaron- hola matsuri y tenten-les dijo naruto hiperactivo como siempre. -hola-dijeron las dos a la vez, luego miraron a sasuke y tenten dijo-feliz cumpleaños sasuke. -feliz cumple-dijo matsuri a lo que el azabache dijo gracias y siguió caminando-ni en su cumpleaños puede poner una sonrisa-acoto matsuri a lo que los tres rieron. Al llegar a la escuela se entraron a su aula y después de esperar media hora llego su profesor kakashi que daba clases de latín, esa clase era la adoración de los cuatro chicos ya que era la única en la que no se dormían. Al terminar la clase kakashi les entrego una hoja para que sus padres firmaran para la excursión de mañana, luego de la escuela los cuatro se fueron a la casa del rubio para festejar el cumpleaños de su amigo. Hasta llagamos con la primera parte espero que les guste besos. 


	13. hechos del pasado parte 2

**Konichiwaaaa me extrañaron, yo sé que si no se hagan, sé que me adoran y que cuando no subo cap. tienen ganas de decapitarme... pero con cariño.**

EN LA CASA DE NARUTO

-Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas sasuke, que los cumplas feliz-esa era la canción que se oía mientras el pequeño de cabellos azabache miraba la hermosa torta que le había hecho kushina (azul XD hare Percy) –pide tres deseos sasuke-le dijo la peli roja muy contenta pues quería a sasuke como a un hijo. El pidió solo un deseo conocer su historia, tomo aire y soplo, entonces se escucharon aplausos de parte de sus amigos y de su "madre".

-¿¡y que pediste sasuke!?-pregunto naruto emocionado por saber.

-¡naruto no seas baka si se dice el deseo no se va a cumplir!-le grito tenten mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

-no hacía falta el golpe sabes-le contesto naruto mirándola mal a lo que tenten le saco la lengua.

-muy bien ¡quien quiere torta!-dijo kushina y todos dijeron ¡yo!-acá tenes sasuke, otro para matsuri, para tenten y para mi rayito-dijo kushina entregándole a cada uno una porción.

-mama te dije que no me gusta que me digas así-dijo el rubio haciendo cara de ofendido.

-ok ok no te enojes-le respondió su madre con una sonrisa.

-kushina ¿podrías contarnos la historia de los cuatro niños?-dijo matsuri con alegría.

-si matsuri, pero siéntense en el sillón así están más cómodos.

Los cuatro se sentaron y kushina empezó a narrar:

Hace no mucho tiempo cuatro personas, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, habían conocido a cuatro dioses de los que se enamoraron esos dioses eran Hermes dios de los ladrones mercaderes y mensajero de los dioses, Nix diosa de la noche, Ares dios de la guerra y el gran Zeus dios del rayo y rey de los dioses.

Los humanos se enamoraron d los dioses y los dioses también de ellos, del fruto de su amor nacieron por cada pareja cuatro niños. Pero, no eran niños cualesquiera, eran semi-dioses pero no todo fue alegría, Hera esposa de Zeus enojada por la traición de su esposo se enojó y quiso castigar a los niños pero tanto sus padres humanos como dioses los defendieron causando la muerte de la madre de la hija de Hermes y la del padre del hijo de Nix. Pero esos niños viven felices y comen perdices.

-¿y cómo sabes eso?-Le pregunto tenten a kushina.

-intuición de madre-le respondió rápido y algo nerviosa-bueno es tarde así que será mejor que lleve a matsuri y a tenten a sus casas, llévense un pedazo de torta si quieren.

-que lastima que no podemos quedarnos a dormir e ir todos juntos a la excursión de mañana-dijo matsuri.

-si quieren pueden quedarse yo llamare a sus padres e iré a buscarles ropa y la autorización firmada de cada una-al terminar de decir eso tres de los cuatro niños saltaron de alegría mientras que el cuarto solo hiso una pequeña sonrisa-me voy a buscar todo eso mientras tanto naruto y sasuke vallan a lavarse los dientes y a ponerse el pijama, yo serrare la puerta con llave pero tienen una de repuesto en el porta llave, no le abran la puerta a nadie ni atiendan el teléfono.

Al irse kushina el primero en romper el silencio fue un pequeño hiperactivo (no me digas 7-7)- ¿no sería genial ser como los chicos de la historia?-pregunto a sus amigos.

-si sería genial-respondió tenten-y obviamente yo sería la hija de ares porque soy fuerte y me encantan las armas-esto lo dijo más orgullosa sé si misma.

-y yo de Hermes porque se abrir serraduras y soy buena con el dinero-dijo matsuri.

-hablando de abrir serraduras matsuri tengo una que necesito que abras-dijo sasuke.

-¿Cuál? y ¿para qué?-pregunto ella.

-la de la oficina de kushina estoy seguro de que hay guarda información sobre mis padres y necesito saber.

-está bien si me dicen donde esta-finalizo matsuri.

Naruto los guio hasta la oficina de su madre que cuando ella no estaba dentro siempre estaba cerrada con llave. Matsuri se posiciono delante de esta y con solo usar el pensamiento logro abrirla.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le pregunto tenten a su amiga.

-no se lo hago desde siempre ni mis padres saben que lo hago-cuando matsuri termino de hablar tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta encendió la luz y dijo-listo.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?-volvió a preguntar tenten.

-ustedes nunca preguntaron-se justificó ella.

-entremos de una vez-dijo naruto saltando hacia adentro de la otra habitación.

-yo me quedo haciendo guardia-dijo matsuri- y recuerden dejen todo como estaba así nadie sabrá que estuvieron hay.

Al entrar sasuke y tenten fueron directo a los cajones del escritorio mientras que naruto fue asía unas gavetas al abrir la primera se encontró con una moneda dorada, la tomo, miro a sus amigos y dijo-chicos miren esto.

-naruto no es momento de juegos deja eso-lo regaño tenten (tenten regañando a naruto desde que sakura no está en servicio).

Pero naruto no lo hiso caso, volvió a ver la moneda que tenía en sus manos y la lanzó al aire haciendo que esta girara, luego una luz proveniente de la moneda hizo que todos le prestaran atención hasta matsuri que estaba afuera entro para ver qué pasaba. Cuando dejo de brillar en vez de una moneda se logró ver una espada la cual naruto atrapo- wau- fue lo único que logro decir. Pero cuando iban a decir algo más se escuchó el frenado de un auto.

-RAPIDO ORDENEN TODO-dijo matsuri en voz no muy alta.

Sasuke y tenten ordenaron los papeles mientras que naruto no savia que hacer con la espada-escóndela en tu cuarto naruto-dijo sasuke.

-si-le respondió, todos salieron de la habitación y matsuri cerró la puerta. Todos salieron corriendo a la habitación de naruto y sasuke, el rubio dejo la espada dentro de su cajonera e intento verse lo más natural posible.

Por otro lado matsuri tomo un mazo de cartas y se sentó con tenten haciendo como que jugaban y sasuke se metió al baño a "cepillarse los dientes"-niños ya llegue-dijo kushina entrando por la puerta de la habitación de su hijo-¿qué haces naruto? ¿Dónde está sasuke?-le pregunto a su hijo al verlo sentado en la cama.

Matsuri que pensó rápido respondió-sasuke está en el baño y naruto esta así porque le gane a jugando a las cartas-kushina se lo creyó ya que conocía a su hijo al que no le gustaba perder en eso sasuke sale del baño.

-ok me retrase porque me quede hablando con los padres de tenten y matsuri, tomen chicas acá esta su ropa y ahora les traigo los colchones para que duerman-dijo la mujer entregándoles la ropa y yendo a buscar los colchones y frazadas (o mantas).

-eso estuvo cerca-dijo naruto haciendo que se secaba una gota de sudor de la frente.

-así es que suerte que me tienen porque si no, no habrían encontrado buenas excusas-dijo matsuri con aires de grandeza.

-así es amiga así es-dijo tenten dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

AL OTRO DIA

-arriba que van a perder el autobús de la excursión-dijo kushina levantando a los cuatro pequeños.

-¡nooo que si no vamos a la excursión tendremos clases normales!-dijo naruto saltando de la cama.

-rápido-dijo tenten.

-alto no hace falta que enloquezcan-dijo kushina-primero se cambiaran las señoritas mientras que los varones desayunan y viceversa ¿entendido?-todos asintieron y naruto y sasuke se marcharon a desayunar mientras que matsuri y tenten se ponían el uniforme de la escuela, pero antes de irse de la habitación naruto agarro la espada hecha moneda y la guardo en su mochila apenas bajo para que su mama no la viera.

Al llegar a la escuela todos se despidieron de kushina y se fueron donde kakashi. Él estaba pasando lista y al terminar indico que todos subieran al micro (o autobús), pero freno a naruto, matsuri, tenten y sasuke-chicos quiero que ustedes no se separen por nada en este viaje y que se mantengan con el grupo-luego los dejo subir. Los cuatro estaban muy extrañados por el comentario de su maestro pero igual disfrutaron el viaje.

Cuando llegaron al Monte Rushmore todos bajaron en fila del micro, y se agruparon para empezar su caminata. Pero naruto logro ver algo entre los arboles así que decidió ir a ver, sasuke lo vio y lo siguió al igual que matsuri y tenten. Al llegar a una parte alejada en el bosque se sintió un temblor y otro más cuando quisieron darse cuenta había un enorme ciclope frente a ellos en ese momento no sabían que hacer hasta que el ciclope agarro a tenten que luchaba por liberarse. En ese momento naruto supo que hacer, tomo la moneda de su mochil y la lanzo para que se convirtiera en espada, una vez que la tuvo en sus manos se la clavó en el pie al ciclope, que por el dolor soltó a tenten y sasuke la atrapo y dejo en el piso.

En ese momento kakashi salió de entre los arboles pero tenía algo diferente tenia piernas de cabra- creí haberles dicho que no se separaran del grupo- los cuatro se les quedaron mirando y él dijo-luego les explico tomen esto- y les entrego a sasuke una espada de un mango negro como la noche, a tenten una lanza con una punta eléctrica y a matsuri una ballesta con flechas.

En ese momento el ciclope se agacho para golpear el piso y matsuri como acto reflejo le lanzo una flecha a su ojo mientras que tenten lo electrocutaba con su lanza, luego de eso el monstruo cayo y naruto y sasuke le dieron el último golpe clavándole ambas espadas en el corazón.

-debemos irnos- ordeno kakashi.

-¡pero no nos vas a explicar nada!-dijo sasuke enojado-¡ese ciclope casi nos mata!

-sí, pero no lo hiso- le respondió el sátiro-les contaran sus propios padres dijo mientras abría la puerta de una camioneta donde se encontraban los padres de matsuri y las madres de tenten y naruto. Ellos subieron y naruto dijo-¿qué hacen aquí ustedes?

En ese momento kushina se enojó y le respondió-más respeto que soy tu madre-cuando se calmo dijo-debemos decirles la vedad.

Los padres de matsuri una mujer joven de cabello castaño claro y un hombre robusto de cabello negro miraron a su "hija" y la medre le dijo-matsuri cariño tu papa y yo te amamos con toda el alma pero debemos decirte que nosotros no somos tus padres verdaderos.

Luego tomo la palabra la mama de tenten que era una chica joven de cabello castaño oscuro como el de tenten y ojos dulce de leche-recuerdan la historia que kushina siempre les cuenta- espero a que asintieron y continuo- bueno ustedes son los niños de la historia.

Los cuatro estaban en shock nadie decía palabra hasta que naruto comenzó a reír pero al ver que no era una broma paro- hablan enserio.

-si- dijo su mama- tenten hija de ares dios de la guerra, matsuri hija de Hermes dios de los ladrones mercaderes y mensajero de los dioses, sasuke hijo de Nix diosa de la noche y naruto hijo de Zeus dios del rayo y rey de dioses.

-¿y que paso con mi verdadera madre?-pregunto matsuri a lo que sus "padre" le respondió-lo mismo que con el padre de sasuke-agacho la cabeza y continuo-murió protegiéndolos.

En ese momento sasuke abrió los ojos alegre y dijo-¿ósea que mi madre está viva?

-sí, pero los dioses no pueden tener contacto con sus hijos-le respondió la mama de tenten.

-¿y quién invento es regla?-pregunto naruto.

-tu padre-le respondió su mama logrando escuchar un "oh" de parte de su hijo.

En ese momento sasuke agacho la cabeza triste por saber que estaba al igual que en el principio. Del asiento del conductor kakashi aviso- ya llegamos.

-¿a dónde?-pregunto tenten.

-al campamento mestizo, aquí estarán a salvo de esos monstruos que los atacaron-le respondió su mama-te empaque tu maleta.

-decidimos que como ya empieza el verano sería bueno que ya se quedaran y ya tienen las maletas armadas-dijo la mama de matsuri.

Todos bajaron de la camioneta y kakashi y el padre de matsuri bajaron las maletas todos se despidieron de sus padres excepto sasuke, kushina al verlo con la cabeza baja se acercó y le dijo-sasuke tal vez no te allá tenido nueve meses en mi vientre, pero, te quiero como si fueras mi hijo y naruto también te quiere como a su hermano y tenten y matsuri también te quieren tienes toda una familia-al terminar le sonrió logrando sacarle al azabache una sonrisa sincera, lo abraso y lo vio junto con los otros padres pasar por la puerta del campamento tanto a él como a su hijo deseándole la mejor de las suertes y brindándoles a los dos su más sincero cariño como el que una madre puede dar.

FIN FLASHBAK

-y eso fue lo que ocurrió-dijo sasuke (para ellos el relato duro un dos minutos más o menos).

-fue hermoso-dijo ino haciendo que secaba una lagrima de su ojo.

-sasuke ahora tienes a más personas que te quieren y aprecias- dijo sakura logrando sacarle un sonrojo al azabache que logro disimular.

**Terminamos gente, si sigo así de lenteja el próximo cap. será regalo de navidad pues me tomo 24 y 25 como todos, los fans de Percy Jackson seguramente habrán reconocido esa moneda ¿no? A mí me van a regalar los primeros dos libros para navidad y estoy súper feliz porque en mi vida espere un libro con tanta ansiedad y no puedo esperar a que aparezca Nico di Angelo que creo que aparece en el tercero si no me equivoco y yo lo jamo no me importa que sea gay yo lo sigo amando. Y ya que estamos cuéntenme ¿que pidieron de navidad?**

**Beso enorme chau**.


	14. comiensa la batalla

**bienbenidos lectores les traigo el nuevo capitulo.**

POV HINATA

Al bolar sobre la isla logre divisar una casa muy lujosa sobre la montaña más alta, y a dos monstruos bastante raros haciendo guardia afuera.

-¿ves algo?-me pregunto naruto mirándome.

-si-le respondí algo ruborizada-dos guardias, como de dos metros de alto, garras en lugar de manos y de la cintura para arriba tienen un espeso pelaje marrón.

-me sigue impresionando como puedes ver tan bien hinata-me alago naruto y proseguí después de un tartamudeado *gracias*

-de la cintura para abajo tienen unos pantalones militares, tienen pesuñas y hocico en lugar de nariz.

-creo que se lo que son-me dijo naruto mirando asía abajo-¿te acordas? me lo leíste de un libro que sacaste de la biblioteca.

Y en efecto me acordaba perfectamente, fue un par de días después de lo de que llegue al campamento.

FLASHBACK

Estaba sentada a la sombra de un roble que había en el campamento leyendo un libro, trataba sobre los distintos monstruos que existen, me pareció bueno leerlo ya que en la vida de un mestizo constantemente lo persiguen de esos es bueno informarse.

En eso levanto la vista y logro ver a naruto practicando con su espada dando tajos al aire. Me quede viéndolo un segundo cuando note que si seguía caminando hacia atrás se caería al agua, así que tome mi arco y una flecha (los cuales desde que las tengo siempre llevo con migo) y apunte a la parte de atrás de su camiseta la lance y naruto quedó atorado contra un árbol que tenía al lado justo antes de caer al rio.

Corrí hasta donde se encontraba y al llegar no pude evitar que una risita saliera de mi boca por su cara de confusión-te estavas por caer al agua y te detuve-le dije.

-gracias pero, ¿cómo hiciste para verme estamos como a seis metros de donde te encontrabas?-tras esa pregunta me sorprendí mire asía atrás y efectivamente está lejos de donde me encontraba.

-tienes una excelente vista de cazadora-me dijo, a lo que yo me sonroje- y ¿qué lees?-me pregunto mientras se sacaba la flecha de la remera y señalaba el libro que tenía en mi mano.

-es sobre monstruos griegos-le respondí con una sonrisa-¿quieres que te lea un poco?-dije a lo que el asintió y empecé a leer por donde me quede:

Agrius y Oreius

Su historia es trágica ya que su madre fue obligada por la diosa afrodita a enamorarse. Al negarse fue en busca de ayuda con la diosa Artemis que le ofreció convertirse en una de sus doncellas (propuesta que acepto con gusto). Enojada la diosa del amor la hechizo para que se enamorara de un oso del bosque.

Al ver esa traición artemisa se enojó y la dejo en el bosque por su cuente y embarazada de dos "monstruos" a los que llamaría Agrius y Oreius.

Al terminar de leer levante le cabeza del libro descubriendo a un asombrado naruto.

FIN FLASHBACK

-puedes disparar les una flecha desde esta altura-me pregunto naruto, asentí, tome dos flechas y las coloque mi arco prepare el tiro respire y lance. Ambas dieron en el blanco lo cual hizo que las dos vestías se convirtieran en una nube de polvo amarillo.

Naruto aterrizo a Pegaso y ambos bajamos, prepare una flecha más y naruto transformo su moneda en una espada, patio fuerte la puerta la cual se abrió y entramos. Era un lugar muy bonito, toda una mansión, tenía desde candelabros hasta tapices en las paredes muy bien tejidos pero deje de admirar la decoración en cuanto una voz nos llamó la atención.

-veo que han llegado lejos-en ese momento vi bajar por las escaleras a un chico de cabellera naranja, apenas más grande que nosotros tenia aros de metal por toda la cara en la nariz en la boca y en las orejas.

-NAGATO-oí gritar a naruto, cuando gire la cabeza para verlo su expresión mostraba una furia impresionante.

FIN POV HINATA

-te ves patético pronunciando es nombre y más con esa cara de idiota que pones-dijo pain riendo entre dientes.

-¡así es como te llamas y eso no la vas a cambiar tu nombre es tan sagrado como la sangre y eso tú lo sabes!-le grito naruto-hinata ve por los demás yo me encargo de él.

-si-dijo hinata y se fue corriendo por el pasillo esperando dar con el camino que la llevaría donde sus amigos y hermano.

-konan creo que la niña va a necesitar que la guíes hasta donde están sus amigos-en ese momento una chica de pelo azul apareció de arriba de las escaleras y se dispuso a perseguir a hinata.

-¿por qué lo haces?-pregunto naruto-¿Por qué traicionas a tu raza?

-sencillo- le respondió el- porque quiero crear una nueva era una era de paz volver a la era dorada donde ¡el gran cronos gobernaba a todo ser viviente sobre el planeta!

-¡eso no va a pasar mientras yo este de pie!- le advirtió naruto poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-tú lo pediste "hermano"-en eso los pedazos de metal de pain chisporrotearon y en su mano se formó una espada de bronce celestial y electricidad.

*con hinata*

-CHICOS-grito la oji-perla mientras corría por los largos pasillos de esa casa.

-AQUÍ ESTAMOS-respondió una voz a lo lejos. Al llegar vio a sus amigos y a su hermano dentro de una jaula con una extraña aura mágica-hinata que alegría verte-dijo sakura.

-¿y naruto?-pregunto sasuke.

-se quedó peleando con pain-le respondió mientras hacía palanca con una flecha para abrir a puerta.

-ni te esfuerces-menciona matsuri, se sacó del pero un clip de papel le dio forma de llave y se lo entregó a hinata a través de los barrotes-intenta con esto.

-¿si tenías eso porque no lo intentaste vos?-pregunto ino mirando a matsuri.

-porque lo intente y resulta que de adentro no se puede abrir ¡genio!-le respondió matsuri.

-creo que este no es momento de peleas-dijo sai intentando apaciguar las aguas.

-LISTO-dijo hinata con alegría abriendo la puerta de par en par.

-vaya, vaya pero que ingenio ¿no?-dijo deidara mirando la escena al lado de konan y aplaudiendo sarcásticamente-lástima que de aquí no salen vivos-concluyo. En ese momento aparecieron ocho personas más a si lado-pero sería una descortesía no presentarnos ¿o no?

**bueno eso fue todo por hoy los quiero bye 3.**


	15. sin titulo

Los nuevos mestizos se presentaron como:

HIDAN: hijo de Tanatos, uno de los tres jueces de los muertos.

SASORI: hijo de Hecate, diosa de la magia.

KAKUZU: hijo de Radamantis, segundo juez de los muertos.

ITACHI: hijo de Nix (hermanastro de Sasuke).

ZETZU: hijo de Deméter, de los cereales y la agricultura.

KISAME: hijo de Anfitrite, reina del mar, diosa de la procreación de peces, mariscos, delfines, focas y ballenas.

-muy bien ya que nos conocemos todos- dijo Deidara- Hidan ¿nos haces los honores?

El nombrado tomo la guadaña que tenía colgada en la espalda y la clavo en el piso. Este comenzó a agrietarse y abrirse en dirección a Matsuri, pero antes de que llegara Gaara se puso en frente y con su escudo y detuvo la grieta, pero no logro sellarla.

Por otro lado Itachi fue tras Sakura mientras Sasuke y Sai se encargaban intentando librarse de las enredaderas que Zetzu hacia brotar del piso. Sakura luchaba con su tridente y evitaba la lanza color negra de Itachi, una idea cruzo por su cabeza y empezó a llevarla a cabo- padre ayúdame por favor- rezo. Empezó a sentir u tirón en la boca del estómago y un golpe de energía. Levanto su tridente y de la ventana que tenía detrás comenzó a entrar agua que rodeaba sus pies para no mojarla. Apunto hacia Itachi y se formó una ola que lo arrastro hasta la otra punta de la habitación.

En ese momento Sakura bajo la guardia y una red la tomó por sorpresa, está la había disparado Konan y se clavó en una pared con Sakura dentro y sin su tridente que se calló por el impulso de la flecha. Sasuke al ver esto rompió con su espada las enredaderas mientras Zetzu era distraído por sai y corrió hasta Sakura pero una voz lo detuvo- ¿por qué te molestas en ayudarla a ella y no a nosotros?- al darse vuelta vio a Itachi que, muy mojado, caminaba hacia el- deberías estar del lado de tu madre, no del lado de una mocosa hija del barba percebe-reclamo.

Sasuke solo atino a ponerse en guardia ya que no sabía que responderle, ¿él tenía razón? ¿Su madre estaba del lado enemigo o solo era una trampa para intentar que el pasase del lado de akatsuki? no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo ya que Itachi lo ataco y el respondió con un mandoble de espada. En los pies del mayor comenzó a subir agua sin que este se dé cuenta, al llegar a la altura de su cadera esta se congelo dejándolo inmovilizado y sorprendiendo al Uchiga. Que miro como Sakura lograba producir este efecto en el agua con la mano que sacaba a través de la red, se apresuró y la corto liberando a la chica- gracias- dijo agitada por la falta de energía que le produjo usar sus poderes.

-¿lista para otra ronda?- le pregunto Sasuke.

-¿bromeas?- respondió esta- nací lista.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia Temari y Shikamaru que luchaban contra Kisame.

Temari y Shikamaru habían sido emboscados por Kisame mientras ayudaban a pelear a Tenten contra Deidara.

Shikamaru bloqueaba con su escudo la enorme espada de Kisame mientras Temari lo emboscaba por atrás, pero este fue más rápido y le encesto un tajo a Temari en las costillas. Esta por la fuerza del golpe se estrelló contra Sasuke y Sakura que venían corriendo a ayudarlos. Kisame golpeo el escudo de Shikamaru con la fuerza de una ola tirándolo junto con los demás- ¿eso es todo lo que tienen?- pregunto Kisame.

-seguir golpeando sin un plan no va a servir de nada- lee dijo Shikamaru a sus amigos- tengo un plan, Sasuke tu distráelo, Temari y yo lo golpearemos por detrás y tu Sakura ve a ayudar a Ino.

Con el plan en mente todos se dispersaron y mientras Kisame intento darle a Sakura con la espada Sasuke lo segaba con una espesa niebla logrando que errara la estocada. Shikamaru salto por la derecha pero erro, Temari vio su oportunidad y clavo su espada por la nuca de kisame, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

Sakura corrió y llego justo a tiempo para sacarle a Kakuzu de encima a Ino, ya que la tenía acorralada y esta solo tenía una daga de bronce celestial. Sakura le encesto una patada en la nuca logrando noquearlo (Sakura y sus súper golpes, es por eso que es mi heroína XD).

-debes enseñarme a hacer eso- dijo Ino mirando a Sakura sorprendida por lo que hizo.

-créeme cuando te digo que ya estoy cansada de esta misión- dijo le respondió su amiga.

Tenten y Neji luchaban contra Deidara mientras este les lanzaba sus bombas hechas con las bocas de sus manos. Una de esas explosiones le dio a Neji que quedo en el piso medio inconsciente.

-¡NEJI!-grito Tenten que fue a verlo.

-estoy bien- dijo este mientras intentaba pararse- solo acaba con él.

Tenten solo asintió y se dirigió asía Deidara intentando darle un tajo eléctrico con su lanza mientras esquivaba las bombas que el lanzaba- quédate quieta hermanita o no poder darte- exclamo este.

-el que se debería quedar quieto eres tu- Tenten esquivo una bomba y se aceleró lo suficiente para darle con la punta de su lanza a Deidara dejándolo en el piso con el cuerpo hormigueando-¿por qué tanto odio?

-tú no sabes lo que es vivir como un monstruo- le respondió el. En ese momento una flecha parpadeante se clavó cerca de Deidara, Tenten al saber de quién era la flecha se apartó antes de que explote encontrándose con un Neji ya de pie.

-buen tiro- exclamo- ¿estás bien?

-si ¿y tú?- pregunto él.

-sacando todo lo que está pasando- dijo mientras veía a su alrededor- no me quejo.

Sasori tenía a matsuri acorralada mientras gaara no se podía librarse de Hidan.

...

Eso es todo por hoy y dentro de medio siglo subo la parte que sigue.

Na mentira pero que voy a ser puntual... no les prometo nada los quiero besoooos.

EDITADO


	16. FINAL

Sasori tenían a matsuri siendo ahorcada por su marioneta la cual manejaba con hilos de magia.

-me…aho…ahogo-decía la castaña mientras intentaba liberarse, pero su espada se había caído y solo contaba de la marioneta la soltaban, más quedo inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno.

La caída de la chica fu detenida por los brazos de una chica de pelo negro y ojos perla, que había llegado justo a tiempo para encestarle una flecha en las manos de Sasori bloqueando la manipulación del muñeco.

Temari tomo a matsuri de las manos de hinata y se la llevo para que pudiera respirar mejor. Hinata tomo una de sus flechas explosivas y disparo, pero el peli rojo logro esquivarla, al retirar la flecha de su mano Sasori se dispuso a atacar. La marioneta volvió a cobrar vida y salieron cuchillas de sus muñecas, esta era muy rápida hinata apenas podía esquivarla, sabía que solo tenía una forma de acabar con esta y era matando a Sasori.

Una espada se puso en frente de ella deteniendo las cuchillas de la marioneta de pelo azul- que problemático- se quejó el azabache mandando a bolar a la marioneta- hinata Zetsu atrapo a Sakura e Ino mientras rescataban a sai, ve a ayudarlas neji y yo nos encargamos. Neji que apareció al lado de shikamaru arrojo una flecha que fue detenida por la marioneta. Hinata se fue corriendo hasta donde Sakura e Ino dejando solos a su primo y el Nara contra el titiritero.

Shikamaru empezó a atacar al muñeco con su espada y escudo mientras que neji intentaba arle al peli rojo con sus flechas – shikamaru solo me queda una flecha- exclamo el oji perla.

-dispara cuando yo te diga- respondió sin dejar de mirar a su oponente, ya que por la más mínima distracción podría ser el último error de su vida. En un momento shikamaru logro llevar la marioneta cerca de su controlador y ordeno al Hyuga –AHORA- Neji disparo su última flecha (la cual tenía una bomba de humo). Esta exploto cerca de shikamaru, Sasori y la marioneta, haciendo imposible ver lo que pasaba dentro de este humo tan espeso. Cuando termino de disiparse el humo solo puedo verse a Sasori siendo apuñalado por su propia marioneta y a un Shikamaru con un brazo sangrando del hombro.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el castaño, Shikamaru asintió y los dos fueron a donde Matsuri y Temari que recobraba poco a poco la conciencia.

**CON SAKURA, INO Y SAY**

Sakura e Ino fueron atrapadas por Zetsu que, mientras las tenía colgadas en la altura con sus plantas, peleaba con sai que había logrado soltarse –Sai no es por ser mala- empezó a hablar Ino- pero si no te apuras…¡MI CARA VA A QUEDAR ROJA POR TODA LA SANGRE!

Y efectivamente la rubia, a diferencia de la peli rosa, estaba colgada de cabeza -ya voy cielo- contesto Sai mientras esquivaba los ataques de Zetsu. Hinata llego a tiempo y entre los dos pudieron dejarlo enredado con sus propias lianas. Sai tomo el cuchillo de su novia que estaba en el piso y salto cortando las lianas de ambas chicas siendo la rubia atrapada por sai mientras la oji jade caía sobre la pobre Hinata –perdón Hinata-

-no pasa nada- dijo mientras las dos se levantaban del piso.

**CON GAARA Y SASUKE**

Sasuke fue a ayudar al más joven de los Sabakuno al ver que la hermana de este estaba ocupada con una matsuri inconsciente. Hidan era muy bueno con su guadaña, pero eran dos contra uno y las probabilidades y el esfuerzo le dieron a Sasuke y a Gaara la victoria. Una vez todos reunidos (y Matsuri despierta y colgada del hombro de su novio) se dispusieron a ir donde Naruto.

Al llegar encontraron a un rubio con un serio cansancio y un peli naranja de la misma forma. Su batalla estaba muy pareja. Los rayos que Pain volaban y chocaban contra todas las paredes. El lugar comenzaba a colapsarse – CHICOS- grito Naruto – DEBEN IRSE AHORA.

-NO- grito Hinata.

-tranquila, solo confíen en mi- sentencio. Todos salieron del lugar y Sasuke que fue el último en salir le dijo a Naruto- DOBE… NI SE TE OCURRA MORIR HOY. Ah lo que naruto solo le sonrió y este termino de irse.

Naruto y Nagato pelearon usando todas sus fuerzas casi destruyendo el lugar cuyos pilares ya empezaban a crujir con ferocidad. Luego de un rato Naruto se dio cuente del estado del lugar e ideo un plan, pero sin antes decir – hermano esta es tu ultima oportunidad para rendirte- lo miro a los ojos y dijo – sé que tu madre no va a volver pero, yo puedo ser tu familia- y le extendió la mano. Nagato solo lo miro, y luego arrojo un rayo que le dio a Naruto en el pecho golpeándolo contra la pared. El peli naranja se fue acercando con un notable cansancio y una expresión de victoria en el rostro, cuando estaba a solo centímetros del rubio logro escuchar que susurro – sabes- miro a Pain- no eres el único que puede lanzar rayos. Con esta frase dicha saco la mano que traía detrás de la espalda la cual tenía una bola de energía eléctrica del tamaño de su mano, está la dirigió hacia el estómago de Nagato, haciéndolo volar por los aires hasta chocar con el pilar central derrumbando el lugar.

**CON LOS DEMAS**

Todos estaban parados afuera consumiéndose de los nervios por ver si Naruto lograría ganar esa batalla tan igualada, solo que algunos lo demostraban más que otros. De pronto se escuchó como la estructura comenzaba a desmoronarse, terminando desplomada en el suelo. Hinata comenzó a acercarse a las ruinas de lo que anteriormente era un hermoso lugar, poniéndose de rodillas al llegar dos pasos antes de que empezaran los escombros y largándose a llorar como una niña de 5 años a la cual se le rompió su muñeca, solo que en vez de un juguete lo que se rompía era su corazón - NARUTO- grito desgarradoramente, colocando sus palmas en sus ojos.

Tenten se abrazó al pecho de Neji tratando de no llorar, al igual que Temari, con la diferencia de que esta se abrazaba al de Shikamaru. Sakura también lloraba pero no tan fuerte, a lo cual Sasuke la abrazo con fuerza. Matsuri no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando, su ejemplo a seguir no podía haber muerto… ¿o sí? Gaara poso su mano en el hombro de la chica mirándola con pésame.

Todos estaban en silencio, sin contar los sollozos, hasta que los llantos de hinata cesaron, provocando que todos miraran hacia adelante. Naruto estaba arrodillado delante de ella y estaba sosteniendo sus mano para que lo viera – te dije que regresaría- dijo y la beso. Al separarse del beso Naruto no pudo más del cansancio y se desmallo.

**una semana después**

POV NARUTO

Luego de estar cuatro días en la enfermería del campamento recuperándome, por fin podía regresar a mi rutina en el campamento. Ahora Hinata y yo estábamos pasando tiempo juntos, y yo estaba recostado en su regazo mientras ella leía bajo un árbol.

Por otro lado yo pensaba en la semana que habíamos pasado desde nuestro regreso de la misión, como por ejemplo, que el equipo azul (liderado por la cabaña de hades con Temari a la cabeza), perdió contra el equipo rejo (liderado por la cabaña de Atenea con Shikamaru a la cabeza). Debieron ver su cara cuando intentaba reprimir las ganas de matar al vago.

Tenten y Neji se habían vuelto algo así como rivales en combate, en cada entrenamiento daban lo mejor de sí para derribar al otro, pero seguían queriéndose mucho. Gracias a Matsuri ahora Gaara podía expresar un poco más sus sentimientos, lo que según su hermana fue un GRAN paso. Aunque no dejaba de lado lo amargado que se pone cuando empiezo a molestarlo.

Sai pintaba a Ino como a su musa, como si fuera la única chica del campamento sus pinturas y sus ojos eran solo para ella, lo que no beneficiaba mucho a achicar el ego de la Yamanaka. Y por último mi amigo el teme y sakura (que si bien aún no formalizaron su relación) se nota que se quieren mucho, y además son mis mejores amigos.

Y en lo que respecta a Hinata y a mí, yo la amo mucho, además es súper adorable cuando se sonroja – Naruto ¿qué vez? – en que momento me puse a verla no lo sé, pero cuando baje de nuevo a la realidad me quede viendo como su cara se tornaba de un rosa suave.

– solo a la chica más linda del mundo- en ese momento su cara se puso tan roja como tomate. Acercamos nuestros rostros a ponto de besarnos cuando una vos nos interrumpió – oye dove deja de andar besuqueándote con tu novia y ven que nos llama Tsunade. "maldito teme" pensé mientras miraba con enfado su fea cara.

FIN POV NARUTO

Todos los semi-dioses que habían participado de la misión estaban reunidos en el despacho de Tsunade en la casa grande – tengo noticias para ustedes – anuncio la rubia mayor para romper el silencio – los dioses olímpicos quieren hablar con ustedes.

En ese momento Shizune apretó un botón que había en el escritorio de Tsunade y una fuente salió de la pared de la derecha, abrió la ventana dejando entrar al sol que formo un arcoíris con el agua. Tomando un dracma y arrojándolo a los resplandecientes colores tsunade pidió que la comunicaran con el olimpo, en unos segundo se abrió una enorme imagen mostrando a trece personas discutiendo de quien sabe qué cosa. La hija del dios del vino aclaro la garganta y todos miraron a los semi dioses que esperaban detrás de la imagen.

-disculpen- dijo un hombre de o más de 30 años acomodándose en su trono, el cual era el del centro siendo el más grande de los trece – como primer asunto en nombre de todos los dioses del olimpo, y Hades, quisiera felicitarlos `por su exitosa misión- el ultimo mencionado solo rodo los ojos indignado mientras su hermano seguía hablando.

\- MUCHAS GRASIA VIEJO- grito Naruto

Ligándose un fuerte golpe de parte de la peli rosa, con la excusa de que lo que dijo era una falta de respeto, ya que por más que el que hablara era su padre debía tratarlo con respeto.

-hola mama- salido Ino a su madre que relucía hermosamente en su trono como un diamante.

\- hola cari – le respondió su madre – lamento no poder ir a felicitarte en persona amor.

-lo mismo digo hijos- hablo una diosa de cabellos negros como la noche y un arco colgando de su trono de plata.

-descuida- hablo Neji mientras que ambos hermanos miraban a su madre con una sonrisa.

-pero si es mi sirenita- hablo un hombre vestido como pescador sentado en un trono decorado con caracoles de mar – espero que te allá sido cómodo el tridente que te mande no sabía si te sería muy pesado o no.

-tranquilo esta calibrado a la perfección muchas gracias- Sakura estaba feliz de poder ver a su padre, aunque sea por mensaje iris.

\- ¿hijo supongo que hallas dejado esa manía de pintar y te pusiste a construir con tus demás hermanos? – pregunto Hefestos a sai, lo cual el peli negro negó con una de sus falsas sonrisas.

\- manía tu abuela- le dijo Apolo a Hefestos – el pintar es un arte yo te banco chico- le dijo el dios del sol a Sai.

\- buenos días hijo – saludo Atenea a Shikamaru que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en el hombro de Temari. El chico solo pudo pensar "hablando de mujeres problemáticas" – creí haberte dicho que dejaras de dormir tanto.

\- y mucho menos en el hombro de MI hija- aclaro Hades – hola Gaara, Temari. Ambos hijos lo saludaron, con la diferencia de que Temari tenía una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro y el peli rojo solo cara de póker.

\- no te amargues tanto Hades – dijo el dios mensajero – como si tú nunca hubieses tenido juventud.

\- pase mi juventud dentro del estómago de mi padre IDIOTA- le respondió el dios del inframundo a punto de salirse de sus casillas al recordar esa horrible experiencia.

\- SUFISIENTE – bramo Zeus – además queríamos avisarles que deben estar atentos de ahora en más, porque lo que empezó Nagato ha sido escuchado por dioses menores de los cuales algunos nos tienen rencor así cuídense porque esto recién esta empezando…

JOJOJO FELIZ NAVIDAD, Y MI REGALO ES EL CAPITULO FINAL DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DE MISION SEMI-DIOS.

QUIERO AGRADESERLES UN MONTON POR AGUANTARME Y ESPERAR A QUE SACARA LOS CAPITULO Y SE QUE SUELO TARDARME UN MMORNTON, ME DISCULPO POR ESO.

QUERIA NOTIFICARLES TAMBIEN QUE LA SEGUNDA PARTE VOY A ESTRENARLA COMO A MITAD DE ENERO Y QUE VOY A RESIVIR LA COLAVORACION DE PERO LA HISTORIA LA VOY A SEGUIR PUBLICANDO DESDE MI CUENTA.

33333UN BESO ENORME Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO33333


End file.
